


Blind.

by Wings_Clipped



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Demon Hunters, Demonic Possession, Fundy/Dream isn't very important right now sorry guys, Kidnapping, M/M, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings_Clipped/pseuds/Wings_Clipped
Summary: This is an alternative au but anywaysKarl left in tears after too much from the needles to Sapnap and Quackity's teasing. He didn't realize how much danger he's in until Sapnap is trying to save him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Sapnap & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Sapnap & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 150





	1. “He's safe.”

Karl locked the door quickly to his floating hut, ignoring the warm tears running down his face. He was grateful Dream went along with what he was saying… 

He didn't believe Sapnap would… He clutched his hoodie around his heart and was going to sit in the corner but. Moving his bed to inside, he layed in it, with him feeling a weight added on. 

Smiling a bit, he gave a scratch behind Rutabaga's ear. With the black and white cat purring and rubbing against their owner. 

“Hey Ruta baby…” his voice sounds so broken.

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. 

“Karl.” 

Sapnap. 

\-- 

“Go away Sapnap.” 

The being knew what it was doing, just fooling its enemy's important person . 

That's all it had to do. 

“I'm sorry Karl. I took it too far, I'm fucked up. I didn't have control of my feelings.” 

It rather be burned with Holy water but this was important to get rid of a problem. 

Did it sound sincere to open the door? 

… 

Yes it did, it went correctly. 

As planned. 

\-- 

“You actually mean it?”

It didn't, love was stupid. Maybe the brunet hunter did, but it never will. 

“Of course I did. I fell in love with you.” 

A pretty lie to fool him. 

The weight the human put on its chest, all it did was pull it close to fool him more. Time better hurry so the plan can move quicker. 

\-- 

Karl felt the familiar warmth of Sapnap’s which caused his breath to relax. Did his warmth always make him sleepy and happy? 

He just heard Sapnap’s voice comfort him with his vision going black. 

\-- 

After a few more banters, he said bye to Quackity and Dream. Knowing where he had to go, back to actually talk to Karl. 

But he did really want to talk to him about it. It might not have escalated that fast without his and Quackity’s joking. He knew that was the harsh truth. 

It was just like when he causes Bad to cry again. 

He didn't mean to cause this fight. 

After walking down the path, he noticed the hut’s door was left open. 

Moving up, he saw Sock still tied up. Everything was almost exactly the same except for three things. 

One, Karl's bed was moved into a corner inside of the hut, not on the roof.   
Two, Karl was not here with Rutabaga missing as well.   
Three, there was so much Dreamon’s aura in the hut that it almost suffocated him. 

What the hell happened? 

\-- 

Following around the aura, it mostly stayed at the doorway. 

Why the hell would Karl trust a fucking Dreamon? He knew what one looked like because of him and if didn't make fucking sense. 

Maybe he ran away from Dreamon? Maybe he just ran away and Dreamon went to find him? 

Then why did he leave Sock? Maybe it did something? 

It didn't try to use him and Fundy said love was a thing that it…

Love. 

Did it notice that Karl was hurt? He couldn't tell the Dreamon aura on Dream today, but the other two said he never truly had it out of him. 

… 

There's no way Dream let it take control. Dream was with him before he left. 

He knew how much Karl fucking means to him. 

Moving around, he pets Sock. Questioning how Dreamon got close to Karl to suddenly go missing. 

Love was a key thing he knew for a Dreamon defeat. But, he loves Karl because he wasn't affected but… 

Dream loves Fundy but the demonic being stays with him. But Fundy said because there's doubt in… 

Oh God. 

He made Karl cry and that… That made his trust and love in him have doubt. 

But then, how did it get him to open the door? 

… 

Could it change appearance? It's obviously when Dream isn't in control because of appearance. 

Then that would mean, its options are to change into someone Karl trusts. 

It's too weak around Mr. Beast and his gang, he saw that before. Even if Dream’s playing imposter in Among Us. 

George won't work. Quackity and Eret were ex’s but they didn't have that trust all the way.

… 

It left him as the last option. 

He was the cause of the fight with Quackity and Karl. And he would end up talking to Karl about what happened. 

It had to be changed to him. 

Because then Karl would trust it. Then he would open the door, so it would get close to it. 

Then it could… 

It could hurt him. 

No it would hurt him because. 

Growling and gritting his teeth, Sapnal would drag it to hell before it tried to hurt Karl. 

\-- 

Sapnap walked to find Tubbo and Fundy to tell them about what happened and to help him before he released all Hell on the Dreamon for trying to hurt his lover. 

\-- 

Karl was slumped over in a bed with Rutabaga near keeping him warm. 

Moving slightly as he didn't have Sapnap’s warmth but he thought of what he told him. 

‘I'll be right back with Sock.’ 

He's safe. 

\-- 

Toxic green eyes kept watching them before moving back to keep their aura hidden. 

It's important to keep him very sleepy and weak. After all, it has to work as it planned. 

Anyways, it's time to return to his host before the little surprise for the host’s hunter friend.


	2. Redo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't an actual chapter.

I'll be redoing this story with me wanting to try to do an extreme revamp with things such as what demons are, the story setting, universe ect. 

Thank you for reading this


End file.
